And Why Are We Here?
by lil'missvixin
Summary: On their way home from school, with a bag full to explode with clothes for the school mixer that weekend, Hilary and Lindsay take an unexpected path that doesn't lead to home...but somewhere unexpected.
1. Back to the Past

Back to the Past

HEY! I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY WHERE YOU KNOW, CHARACTERS GET TRANPORTED TO THE PAST. I KNOW, I KNOW, I'VE BEEN READING ONE REALLY GOOD ONE AND I JUST HAVE TO WRITE ONE! MY INSPARATION, TIME TRAVEL! SO, HERE IT IS. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own those fine lookin' boys, the Outsiders. FINE! I SAID IT! HAPPY!

Chapter 1

It all started when me and my friend Lindsay were walking to my house to watch a movie. The year is 2006. My name is Hilary. We were walking home from school, and we had just rented a movie, The Outsiders. I put the movie in my backpack, Seth…I know, I named my backpack. Don't tell me that you've never named a special possession. Anyway, I stored it in my bag along with my ipod, my cell phone, and of course, my homework.

"Tell me again why you wanted to rent this movie again?" I asked.

"Ugh, Hello! Hot Guys…in tight jeans." She responded.

"Right." I took out the movie, we were still walking.

"Hey, are you dizzy?" Lindsay asked. I just noticed that I was.

"Whoa." I said. Just then, it felt like I was being lifted off the ground, still spinning. I landed with a bang, then Lindsay landed next to me.

"OW!" was all I could say, then, "Wow."

"What? Where? AHHH!" Lindsay started to scream. I quickly put my hand over her mouth, cause we were attracting an audience…a very familiar looking audience.

"Oh my…" I trailed off and turned around and took out that movie, The Outsiders. Lindsay looked over my shoulder, which isn't really hard for her cause I'm like short.

"Are we?" she asked. I nodded shocked.

"Okay Lindsay, either we just got transported into this movie, or we need to call the people in charge of putting you in the spongy room with the jacket." I said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!" she joked.

"Okay, no time for jokes!" I said.

"Hey, I think that guy with the jeans jacket is checking you out." She said. I turned around and just when I saw him, he quickly turned away, back to his group of friends who were all huddled around this one kid. Then, all of them were starting at us. RUN!

"They're walking toward us…they're coming closer, and closer!" I cover my eyes with my hand. " I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" Lindsay takes my hands off from my eyes, just in time, cause they had reached us. "It's a miracle." I mumbled.

"Hey." This guy with these side burns said to us with a suspicious look.

"Hey." Lindsay said while she elbowed me.

"Ow! Oh, hey." I 'cooly' said.

"Do you hear something?" this really cute guy asked to no one really. OH SNAP! My ipod had clicked had clicked on, it must have when I fell! It was one of one strap bags, not really surdey, but cute. It was the song Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy! OH NO!

"Is that coming from your bag?" the big guy with the muscles asked.

"It is! Is it your-" I elbowed her.

" Ipod." I mumbled in a really low voice. Her eyes got wide.

"What is it?" This guy with blood on his neck asked. Ew.

"Ugh." Oh snap! On the spot…again.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! WHAT'D YA THINK? GOOD OR BAD? BE HONEST, I CAN TAKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. Socks and Socs

Back to the Past

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS I RECEIVED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

Chapter 2

"I-I don't hear anything." I stated. I looked at Lindsay.

"Uh, neither do I."

"But, it's coming from _your _bag." Said the guy with the blood on his neck, and yes again, EW.

"Maybe it's time to schedule an appointment with the shrink." Lindsay said.

"What's the chance that all of us are crazy?" the guy with a bleeding nose said. EW, and with no shirt on and a vest on…EW.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your shrink when you have your next appointment, obviously, you have a lot of problems." Lindsay responded.

"Hey, _we_ have problems? Look at your friend's jeans over there! They're all ripped up!" Hey! They're not ripped up! Not at the knees, they're those Vigoss jeans!

"Hey! These jeans cost more than what you probably make!" I snapped back. I know, harsh, but yeah.

"What?" you know what, that big guys gonna be the Guy with the Muscles.

"Look at your pants! They barely touch your ankles." I said looking down at their socks.

"And your socks." Lindsay commented looking down with disgust at their socks.

"What's wrong with our socks?" asked one of those guys, who cares.

"The better question is what's _not_ wrong with your socks." I said.

"What ever, let's go guys." The guy with this really mean look with a cigarette said, then he added, "Damn Socs." Soc? What?

"Hey wait!" Lindsay yelled after them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hey, we don't know how to get back and we don't even know how we got here, we need a place to stay and people to show us around…and hey, that really cute guy is checking you out again!" she said.

"Again? Linds, that's a different guy, I thought you said the one with the jeans jacket was checking me out." I said.

"Hey, I was scared, it was defiantly that guy." She said. Okay, what ev. They started walking toward us again.

"Hey look, we're sorry about that, we're new here and we're just nervous cause we don't know where to go." She said.

"That's okay, we'll show you around." The really cute guy said with a smile...and he was looking at me. I wish they would tell us their names.

"These are my brothers Darry and Ponyboy. This is Steve, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, and I'm Sodapop." He said pointing to each one while he said their names. Sodapop, that's so cool! Ponyboy, Dally, Darry? Two-Bit? Oh well.

"I'm Lindsay and that's Hilary." She said.

"So, does this one talk, or does she just talk when she's insulting us?" Sodapop said with another smile. He is so FINE! Wait, what do I say? HELP! I can't talk to cute guys, hey cute guy! HA! Sorry, a moment.


	3. Wanna a Tour?

Back to the Past

**I DECIDED TO UPDATE! UGH…THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I am listening to iTunes right now and I really need to change this song! I was playing this snowboarding game and I did a Flying Squirrel! Hee hee. Flying Squirrel. Sorry.

Chapter 3

"Ugh..." I started.

"Oh yeah she talks. She just…" Lindsay tried to explain, but I got my voice back.

"Yeah I talk." Wow. That took a lot out of me and that took long to plan.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The Guy with the Muscles, ugh, I think his name is Darry, asked.

"No." Lindsay and I said in unison.

"Well, you can stay with us." Darry said.

"Really? That would be great!" Lindsay exclaimed. Stay with a bunch of guys! Is she insane! Oh well. Stay with a guy as cute as that (Sodapop, not Darry) I'm in!

"We wouldn't want to put you out." I said. The guy I think was Dally (A/N: Did you guys notice that I've been saying 'this guy' a lot! HA!) pulled Darry away. I bet they thought that we couldn't hear their conversation, but they were wrong, well at least I could hear them because I was standing closest to them. This is how their conversation went,

"Darry are you crazy!" Dally asked.

"Why?" Darry asked confused.

"Inviting a soc, no wait, make that two socs, to stay at your house!" he exclaimed. I couldn't hear the rest because someone was calling my name.

"Hilary! HILARY!" Lindsay was saying.

"What?" I asked.

"You could at least pay attention to when someone's talking to you!" she said. It was Two-Bit I think.

"So where are ya'll from?" he asked. I couldn't say, 'we live in Iowa, we live in the year 2006.'

"New York." I said. LIAR! Thanks Linds for having my back there. Then Darry and Dally came back. I couldn't help thinking about what a soc was.

"So, are you ready to go." Darry asked us.

"Yeah." I responded. This should be interesting. We walked, and walked, then walked some more. We finally arrived at a beat up looking little house. _This_ is their house? We walked in. Yeah, I guess it is.

"Well, here it is." Darry said. Does that Pony kid ever talk? They said I didn't talk.

"You can stay in the spare bedroom." Darry said.

"Thanks." I said as we went in there.

"You can go ahead and get unpacked." He said then closed the door behind him. Wow. Am I dreaming? This all happened so fast. I mean, one minute we're walking home from school and the next, we're staying at these guys' house and we just met them. This is so counterintuitive. This just doesn't feel right.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. This is really weird. How did we get here? How will we get back?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said getting out my iPod. To turn it off. Thank goodness I have the cord to it and a charger. "We need to hide all of this stuff." I said.

"WHAT? WHY?" she said in disbelief.

"Well, they can't find out that we're from the future! We can't even explain how we got here and if they find all of these things, they'll start asking all these questions."

"Yeah, you're right." She said. Getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go check out that really hot guy." She said.

"Sodapop?" I asked.

"OH NO! That Dally guy." She said. Oh no! Sodapop is way finer than that!

"Okay." I said. I just took my iPod out. I was just looking for a song to listen when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped and quickly stuffed me iPod in my bag. "Ugh, come in." I said. The door opened to reveal Sodapop.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi." I responded.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a tour of the town." He said. Hmm, let's see. Uh YEAH!

"Sure!" I said getting up.

**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! WHAT'D YA'LL THINK? GOOD? BAD? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW! LOVE YA!**


	4. Moms and Holding Hands

Back to the Past

**I'M BACK! DUN, DUN, DUN! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPER-DEE-DUPER REVIEWS! THIS IS FOR QTPIE4, LINDSAY IS 15 AND SO IS HILARY SO ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN THE FABULOUS SODAPOP! HERE'S CHAPTER 4! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own a Squirrel Farm! JK LOL! I also don't own any songs, or references to movies, etc, etc.

Chapter 4

As I got up and walked to the door, I was really, really nervous! Sure I've talked to guys one on one before, but not like this, not when I like them! And they weren't that fine if I might add! I promise that there's not ONE cute guy at my school! (A/N: That line right there about no cute guys, that's actually true, there is not one cute guy at my school, it's really sad!) As I we were leaving the house, held the door open for me! AH!

"So." I started. I was itching to know what a soc was.

"Yeah?" he asked still smiling.

"I just have to ask, what's a soc?"

"Well, a soc is a rich kid, they live on the South Side. They have mustangs and love to beat up greasers just for the fun of it." He explained. He must of saw the confusion on my face when he mentioned greaser. "A greaser, like me and the gang, are kinda poor and we grease our hair back."

"Oh." I said.

"So…are you a soc?" he asked…still smiling. Don't turn red, don't turn red, oh crap, I'm turning red!

"No, I'm not a soc. You don't have to worry about that." I said also smiling.

"So, what do you like to do for fun where you're from?" he asked. That made my smile disappear. Okay hmm, let me think here. Ugh, listen to iPods, go on my Song Vaio (my computer) watch TV, play sports (especially basketball, I'm super quick. I'm one of the fastest on my team!), go to movies, shop, skateboard, rollarblade, anything.

"I ugh, like to do your normal stuff." I said. He started laughing. Why would he laugh? Oh well, it's cute. He wasn't really showing me anything, we were just walking.

"That's very descriptive." He said.

"I thought so. So, now it's your turn to talk. What do _you_ like to do for fun?"

"Well, I ugh, hang out with the gang, and I work at this gas station." He said. I was starting to get a song stuck in my head, don't ask me how, but it's Get Cha Head in the Game from High School Musical. Awesome movie, I mean basketball, and a hot guy, the perfect combo! Troy! Whoo!

"Hilary."

"Yeah." I said not realizing I was mumbling the words.

"What are you singing?" Soda asked. Oh snapski!

"This song I ugh, heard in a movie." Might as well just tell him about the movie.

"What's the movie about?"

"Well, it's call High School Musical and it's about this one guy named Troy and he's the school's best basketball player and he wants to be in this musical and he meets this one girl who- what?" He was just staring at me.

"I've never heard of that movie before." He said. Just then, we almost got ran over by this red shiney mustang.

"Hey Greaser! How much did you have to pay her?" someone shouted from the car.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled. Soda go in front of me.

"Hey baby, why ya hanging around that greaser anyway! Come to my house and we can really have a party!"

"EXCUSE ME?" I heard a woman yell from behind. Soda and I turned around to see who it was. It was some lady. Apparently, one guy in the car knew her because his eyes got wide.

"Mom!" The guy shrieked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THIS YOUNG LADY?" she boomed.

"I ugh, well, you see-" I was trying so hard not to laugh, Soda was doing to same thing too.

"I don't want to heard it! I want you to take your friends home and then _I_ want you back home right after! Do you hear me!"

"Yes ma'am!" he said then drove off.

"I'm sorry, my boy, well, he has some issues." She looked at Soda. "My, your so lucky to have such a protective boyfriend." She said and walked off. Boyfriend? Why would she think that. I looked down and saw where she got that idea. Our hands were interlocked with each other's.


	5. I want my iPod!

Back to the Past

**AHHH! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'M SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I'VE BEEN SOOOOO BUSY! HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 5!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 5

When Soda and I realized that we were holding hands, we quickly separated them. I was super red! Soda was a little, but not much! We were just holding hands! Where did that come from?

"Sorry, ugh…"

"Me too…" was all we could get out. We just walked back to his house in silence.

"Thanks for the tour." I said shyly.

"No problem." He said with a smile, but a little shyer. I just walked into my room. That was strange, but AWESOME! I couldn't help, but smile! What if he likes me. What if he doesn't. What if he's like, 'does she think like I like her? I don't'. I hate this. I think too much. I really want to listed to my iPod, but I couldn't. What if someone walked in? Well, after that thought, someone did walk in, Lindsay.

"I don't know about you, but I love it here." She said.

"Yeah." I responded in a monotone voice, cause I was still thinking. I just needed to stop thinking.

"I need a walk." I said to Lindsay and got up to the door, then stopped right when my hand grasped the doorknob. _Soda's out there. I can't go out there after that!_ "Never mind. I'll just listen to my iPod." I said getting it out.

"What if they come in here?" she asked.

"I'll hide under the bed." I said simply. I bent down to look under the bed. My head sprang up. "I lied. I'm not going under the bed."

"So where are you going?" she asked.

"I…don't…know…" I said.

"So…what happened on your walk?" she asked.

"How'd you know about the?" I asked.

"Soda told me." She replied simply.

"Soda! What'd he tell you?" I asked.

"Just that you two went on a walk together."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh no reason." I said looking down at my iPod. I kept searching for a song to listen to. Then I found it. _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy,_ by Big and Rich. I normally don't like country, but this song kicks-you know. I really wanted to listen to it! Then I kept searching and I found _Beep, _by the Pussycat Dolls. Whenever I really want to listen to a song and I actually_ can_ listen to a song I can't find one, but when I want to and can't I find all these songs!

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I said getting up.

"Didn't you just say that, but sat down?" she asked.

"I don't care, I want to listen to my iPod. You coming or what?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She said searching through her bag for her iPod. While she was searching, I opened the door and ran into Soda face to face. Looks like he was about to knock and me with my iPod in my hands!

"Hey Soda…" I said trying to stall so I could put my iPod in my pocket.

"Hey I was wondering if- "

"I can't find my iP-oh hey Soda!" she interrupted.

"Your what?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said. I looked back at Soda, not making eye contact.

"So what were you going to ask?"

"Uh, nothing."


	6. NCAA and getting ready

Back to the Past

**HEY! I'M BACK! SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! I ALSO HAD TO GO TO CAMP! SO HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPPY 6! ALSO, CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NCAA! OMG! ALL OF THE GOOD TEAMS ARE LOSING TO LOWER RANKED TEAMS! I MEAN, BRADLEY AND KANSAS! MY BOYS FROM CONNECTICUT ARE GOIN' ALL THE WAY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, only my soccer ball!

Chapter 6

"There seems to be a lot of that going around." I said.

"A lot of what?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, of people saying that they need to tell you something, but the end up say nothing or never mind. So…yeah." I just stared down and noticed that my watch said 6:00! "Oh shi-snap!"

"What?" Soda and Lindsay said in unison.

"I'm gonna miss basketball practice!" I said.

"A chick who plays basketball?" Soda asked. (A/N: I have no idea if they had basketball back then, but just bear with me people!)

"Yeah, " I said slowly, " so?" Soda started to smile, and he managed a laugh.

"I've just never heard of a girl playing ball." He said.

"Well we do!" Lindsay snapped.

"Are you any good?" he asked, still smiling. I have a feeling that he's not taking us seriously.

"Yeah, are teams is number 1 in the season so far!" I said. " Can you play?"

"Ugh…no."

"I rest my case!" I said.

"Does anyone around here play?" Lindsay asked.

"Well no, but how hard can it be. Pony's trying to play cause he wants to play in college."

"OMG! The NCAA! I totally forgot!" I yelled and ran to my bag and got out the rankings I chose. See, our school loves to b-ball, so we filled out our own little game schedule to see if we picked right. I had Connecticut going all the way! Yeah! Duke's going down!

"The what?" he asked. "What's that?" coming over.

"Ugh…" I figured I'd just tell him.

"My score sheet." I handed it to him. Just as he was looking at it, Dally, I think, came through the door.

"Hey Babe." He said directing it to Lindsay." She turned red. Soda handed me the paper I quickly put it in my bag. "Hey, we're going out tonight guys." He said to us. "You in?"

"Yeah sure." Soda replied.

"Yeah." Lindsay said. They all looked at me. Lindsay gave me a pleading look that wanted me to go too.

"Fine." I said. Soda and Dally left the room so we could get ready. I could have sworn that if Soda hadn't pushed him out of the room, he would have stayed there.

"What do I wear!" she asked excitedly, "what are you going to wear?" To be quite honest, I had no clue. I didn't show that I was excited, but I really was. I think I was starting to like Soda. What do I wear? WHAT DO I WEAR?

"What should we wear?" I asked. We searched through our bags. I was going to stay the night at Lindsay's house and the weekend so I packed a lot of clothes, just in case, and we also had a dance to go to that Saturday, so we were prepared. I wasn't going to go out in a cami and skirt, so I wore my jean capris (_sp?_) and a blue cami with one of those shirts that tie on at the top right before your stomach and it was white. Lindsay wore her jeans skirt, of course, and a pink cami with a jeans jacket. I put my hair half way up and a curled the layered part of it, like every other part ( I have a lot of layers in my hair). Lindsay just straightened it and kept it down. We walked out with immediate reactions.

"Damn!" Two-Bit said. Then Steve walked through the door, or at least, I think it was Steve.

"Damn Soda! Your girlfriend looks hot!" I turned red. Soda punched him in the arm. Steve winced. Lindsay was too busy staring at Dally, but she snapped out of it and said,

"So, were are we going?"

"I don't know. Where are we going Dally?" Soda asked. Dally, had been returning Lindsay's stare and he was now staring at her and he snapped out of it.

"Ugh…I think there's a party at Buck's house." He said.

"Buck's?" Ponyboy asked.

"Did I stutter?" Dally snapped back. Poor kid.

"Soda, can I come?" Pony asked not really sure of himself.

"Of course you can Pony! What gave the idea that you couldn't?" Soda replied. Pony looked at Dally. I caught myself looking at Soda. He looked at me, then I quickly turned away. He smiled.

"Ugh, can we go now?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah man, let's get the heck outta here!"

**WELL, THAT'S ALL 4 NOW! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA!**


	7. The Party

Back to the Past

CAN YOU BELIVE THE DUKE-LSU GAME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT MESSED UP A BIG CHUNK OF MY BRACKET! I WAS SO MAD! GRRR! OH WELL, MY BOYS FROM THE BIG C WILL MAKE UP FOR IT! HERE'S CHAPTER 7! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders…but I do know what I do own…the Ring of Fire! JK! I love that song!

Chapter 7

"So where's Buck's house?" Lindsay asked.

"Just up the street." Dally answered in a tone that was way softer than when he answered Ponyboy. Lindsay was walking next to me, who was walking next to Soda, who was walking next to Pony. Lindsay was walking next to Dally, DUH, and Lindsay looked at Dally and whispered something to him in his ear and he smiled. He then nodded. I just looked in front of me. Then, I felt someone bump into me, and if felt myself being pushed into Soda! He caught me! I just stood there dumbfounded…in Soda's arms. I quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry!" I said redder than a tomato or something like that. He smiled and said,

"That's okay." And we walked on. I looked, well it was more like glared at Lindsay. She looked at me innocently like, hey, what did I do, I fell! Like anyone would fall to the side! I looked in front of me again, but not before I passed a quick glance at Soda, who I could see was doing the same. I was still a little red buy the time we got to Buck's house. Someone say something! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE LONGEST TIME NOBODY HAS TALKED **EVER**! Just say something! Anything!

"Do they call him Buck because has buck teeth?" I asked. Yeah, I really shouldn't have said anything. I heard Soda laughing at me and so was Lindsay and the rest.

"No, they call him Buck, because, I think that that's his name." Two-Bit said. I really want to kick him in the face. We entered.

"Let's go find a table." Dally said. So we did. We all sat down, big shocker there. We sat there for like 5 minutes, with nobody saying anything. "Ugh, I'm gonna go get something to drink." Dally announced.

"OH! I'll come with you!" Lindsay said excitedly. Two-Bit kept switching the subject over and over when he started talking.

"Geeze Two-Bit, do you have A.D.D?" I asked.

"I don't have A.D.D-oh look a blonde." He said getting up to go talk to her. Déjà vu. Didn't I do that with Lindsay earlier? Oh well.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Pony announced. So it was just me and Soda, or Soda and I, yeah, just me and Soda, HELP ME MRS.SCHRECK! (A/N: That's my Language Arts teacher).

"Are you okay?" Soda asked. I realized that I was just staring into space.

"Yeah." I said coming out of it. Just then, the music started to play…really, really loud! I jumped a bit.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I looked over to the dance floor and I could see Lindsay dragging Dally onto the dance floor. I laughed.

"What?" Soda said looking in the direction that I was looking in. He also started laughing. "I think people would give all the money in the wallets to see Dallas Winston dance." That made me laugh even more and pretty soon, I was laughing and I didn't know why! That made Soda laugh too. I finally stopped, but then started laughing again when I saw Dally getting really into the song. Then I stopped again.

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked looking around. " Would you look at that." He said. I looked over and saw a girl trying to pull Pony up the stairs. HMM INTERESTING.

"It looks like she's stronger than Pony." I said.

"Yeah." Soda replied with a laugh. He looked at me. "Hey, um, would you like to dance?" he asked. It was now a slow song. Deep breath…BREATH!

"S-sure." I responded getting up with great difficulty. All of a sudden, Pony ran into Soda.

"Soda, you gotta get me outta here!" Pony said desperately.

"Okay, yeah." Soda said going over to Dally and Lindsay and telling them something. "C'mon." he said to me and Pony. Then we walked out the door.


	8. Dancing in the Rain

Back to the Past

AHHH! I AM SO MAD! CONNECTICUT LOST! I AM SO MAD – RUNS AROUND THE ROOM THROWING SHOES EVERYWHERE- AH! OKAY, HAPPY PLACE. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW! IT'S REALLY HARD TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG CAUSE WHEN I TYPE IT, IT LOOKS LONGER, THEN WHEN I PUT IT ON FANFIC, IT ENDS UP BEING SHORT, SO I'M TRYIN' HERE! HERE'S CHAPTER 8!

Disclaimer: LA LA LA! Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there, am I supposed to say something, oh yeah, I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 8

"So Pony, what was your hurry?" Soda asked as we walked out the door. I think he knew, and so did I. I think he was asking just to make sure.

"Did you see that greaser girl trying to get me upstairs? She was scary looking, and mean…" he trailed off. I can't believe I was about to slow dance with Soda! AH! I guess they noticed my weird smile on my face.

"Ugh, are you okay?" Soda asked. OMG! Is it just me, or does he keep asking me that? He's just worried about you! So, do I look weird to you? Ugh, sorry, I was uh, talking to myself…again.

"Yeah." I said…again.

"I saw you two getting up, where were you guys going?" Pony asked.

"To…ugh…" he trailed. I had to change the subject.

"Ugh-Squirrel!" I said.

"Where?" Pony asked.

"Oh, you just missed it. Oh look, your house." I said. That was close.

"Hey, it looks like Darry's home." Soda said.

"Oh, okay, I get your drift-" he was punched playfully in the arm by Soda. "OW! OkayIgetyourdriftSodayouwanttobealonewithHilary!" he said really fast. What? I had no idea what he said. Well, kinda, but I was not in a thinking mood…am I ever? We got to the step, when Pony went inside.

"Hey, do you just want to take a walk and just ugh, hang out?" he ran his hand nervously though his hair. I turned red.

"Sure." I said really quietly. I don't think he heard me.

"What?" He asked. Nope, I guess not.

"Sure." I said. Soda held out his hand and I took it! AH! Just then, Darry came out. We quickly separated.

"What's going on out here?" he asked. I had to say something. Wait, what's that under his nose? Is that a mustache? That is so fake. Apparently, Soda noticed it too and we were trying to hold back our laughter.

"What?" Darry asked.

"Oh nothing, ugh…" Soda tried to say. Don't say it, don't say it!

"Fake mustache guy says what?" I said quickly. I had to say it.

"What?" Darry replied obviously confused. Soda and I both started laughing. "Never mind." Darry said. "Be careful." He added, then went back into the house.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yeah." He replied. "So, shall we get going?" He held out his hand I took it again. Just so I could do something, I laced my fingers with his. We were just walking.

"So, did you like the party?" he asked. We had arrived to the park, and we had stopped to talk, so we were facing each other.

"Well, yeah, it was fun." I replied.

"Even though we didn't get to dance?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, we can dance now…" Soda said quietly.

"Without music?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah." Soda said.

"Okay." I said. We moved closer, and I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around me waist. Let me tell you, when he put his hands around my waist, I about died! You know, this is kinda funny really. When a couple first dances together for the first time, they have a song and when that song comes on, they're like , oh that's our song, but for us, we can do that anytime, cause we really don't have a song. Oh well, this is nicer. We slowly, but surely, moved closer. Then we pulled apart a little and we looked at each other. Our eyes meet for a while, then we started to move closer. Our lips were _almost_ touching and then, I felt something wet on my head. Then, it started to pour down rain. We quickly pulled apart and ran to a nearby tree for shelter. We were both soaking wet. After we got out of the rain, the scene that just happened to in reality. We almost kissed! Soda and I looked at each other and started laughing. I don't wear any make-up, so no black stuff was around my eyes. We were totally soaked!

"Well, that was fun!" I said.

"Yeah." The tree we were under did not give good protection, so rain drops were still falling on our heads.

"What do we do know?" I asked him.

"Well, we can run back to our house…" our house? THAT IS SO COOL! "and risk getting even more wet, or we could stay here and…"

"Get even more wet." I said and we laughed.

"Either way we lose." He said.

"Not really." I said and looked at him. He's so hot when he's wet!

"You know, you're really hot when you're wet." He said smiling. I turned red. That seems to happen to me a lot.

"You know, so are you." I said. Did I just say that? Was that me?

"Well, should we run?" he asked.

"Yes, we shall."


	9. Talking and Tornadoes

Back to the Past

HELLO POPPET…POPPETS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I WAS BUSY! THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HERES CHAPTER 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, and if I did, muhahahah! Sorry!

Chapter 9

Soda and I reached his house soaking wet and laughing.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was!" We just faced each other for a while. We started to move closer…closer and then, Two-Bit came out of the house singing,

_"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow."_He said and just kept walking in the pouring rain with a beer bottle in his hand. Soda just sighed. I looked down.

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Darry said coming thorough the door. I see his mustache is still in tact.

"We ugh, went to the park." Soda answered.

"And to do what, might I add?" Darry asked. Ugh, to dance, and to _almost_ kiss.

"Just to walk." Soda answered.

"Okay." Darry said convinced, then he went back inside.

"Tonight was fun…thanks." I said.

"Yeah it was fun." He replied. The Lindsay came out.

"Now, where have you two been?" She asked slyly. Then Dally came out.

"Ready Babe?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Now where are you two going?" I asked in the same sly tone.

"Out." Dally said vaguely.

"Yeah, where are you going at this time of night?" Soda asked.

"Out." Dally said once again.

"Well, let's get going." Lindsay said to Dally. After they had left. Soda and I look at each other and laughed.

"Let's go inside and dry off before we get sick." He said. He opened the door. "After you." He said.

"Why thank you." I replied. When we got inside, Pony threw a towel at our faces.

"So…were have you two been?" Pony asked with a smirk on his face. I had an idea.

"We-" Soda started to say, but I elbowed him.

"We went back to Buck's house." I said.

"To do what?" he asked.

"Yeah, to do what?" Soda added.

"I think you know what Soda." I said.

"No…we did?" I gave him a smile. " I mean we did."

"WHAT!" Pony jumped up suddenly. Soda and I burst into laughter.

"No. We just went to the park." Soda told him.

"Oh." Pony said his ears turning red. Then Dally and Lindsay walked in.

"Boy Golly Ponyboy, your ears sure can get red." Dally said.

"You guys got back fast." I said. "Where'd you go?"

"Out." Don't make me kick you. He says that all the time. I'll get the scoop from Lindsay later, but for now, let me take a second and look at Soda's face….okay, I'm done.

"What time is it and where did Two-Bit go?" Pony asked.

"It's 9:30 and he went that way." Soda said pointing out the door.

"Well, what should we do know?" Steve asked. We all turned around. Where'd he come from?

"Where did you come from?" Dally asked.

"Over there." He said. What?

"I'll be right back." I said heading to my room. Lindsay followed.

"So, where did you and Soda go?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile remembering what almost happened in the park.

"We went to the park." I said.

"Yes! I know that part! I mean what did you do at the park." She asked anxiously.

"Well, first, he asked me to dance, then we almost kissed." I said with a smile.

"You _almost_ kissed?" she asked. "What stopped you?"

"The rain."

"Oh."

"Then we almost kissed before we came in."

"What happened then?"

"Two-Bit came out completely drunk singing a song and rain out into the rain and was never heard from since. It was quite funny actually." I said. It really kinda was if you think about it. "So what did you and Dally do?" I asked. "It seemed like you got him to dance."

"Yeah, you could really feel the music when he's dancing. Man, I wish I had a video camera, I would have defiantly won America's Funniest Home Videos."

"So where did you go when we got here?" I asked.

"We just walked."

"Walked and did what?"

"KISSED!"

"Really!"

"Yeah it was awesome!"

"OMG! Did you see Darry's mustache?" I asked. Well, it's kinda hard to miss it!

"Yeah, you can totally tell it's fake." Then speak of the devil, Mr. Mustache stormed through the door.

"Guys! Get out here we need to go to the basement, there's a tornado coming!"


	10. Singin in the Dark

Back to the Past

HIYA! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!( I KNOW, I'VE SAID THAT SO MANY TIMES, BUT IT'S TRUE!) THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I KNOW, I KNOW, YOU ALL WANT SODA AND HILARY TO KISS, BUT IT MIGHT BE COMING UP OR MAYBE NOT! MUAHAH! I'M EVIL AREN'T I? WINK, WINK, NUDGE, NUDGE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 10

"What?" I asked as Darry practically pushed me through the basement door. I didn't even know they had a basement. He seemed really panicked! See, where I come from, tornadoes come often, so I'm really not scared of them. For some reason, I automatically walked over to Soda and he put his arm protectively around me! Darry instructed us to sit down under this table type thing. I was sitting really close to Soda, and he still had his arm around me. Dally and Lindsay we sitting together and Darry was protecting Pony, and Steve was um, by Dally, no he wasn't sitting like that goofys! There was a loud crash and Soda tightened his grip on me. AW! Than we looked up at the door and saw a figure that came tumbling down the stairs. Can you guess who it was? Yep, it was Two-Bit. Then the power went out and Darry shined the flashlight on Two-Bit.

"Hey all! What's up?" Two-Bit asked as if we were just in a basement having a party! Darry shut the flashlight.

"Okay, you all be quite!" Darry instructed us so he could hear if the siren was still on. Than like five minutes later, we were still there.

"Well, this is fun!" Two-Bit declared sincerely.

"Of course it's fun Two-Bit, your drunk, you would think that two clowns hitting each other with chickens would be funny now!" Steve stated. I imagined that image in my head.

"Hey Steve, that is funny!" I said. It really kinda is if you think about it!

"Yeah, it kinda is!" Lindsay said joining in on the "intellectual" conversation.

"Okay, well as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, but can we all shut-up!" Dally yelled. How rude! I guess he didn't want to be interrupted while he was making out with Lindsay. Ten minutes later,

"I'm hungry!" Two-Bit complained.

"Well, Two-Bit, if you're a good boy and you behave yourself, you can get a cookie!" Soda told him. (A/N: I know your smiling right know Ashley!) I smiled at that and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yay! Cookie!" Two-Bit replied. We really lighted up "party". So I signaled Lindsay and she understood what I was talking about. So we stood up. I know that we're totally going to be like, 'OMG! We actually did this! AH!' We started together and we sang,

"_FATHER ABRAHAM HAD MANY SONS! MANY SONS HAD FATHER ABRAHAM! I AM ONE OF THEM, AND SO ARE YOU , SO LET'S ALL PRAISE THE LORD RIGHT HAND! FATHER ABRAHAM HAD MANY SONS! MANY SONS HAD FATHER ABRAHAM! I AM ONE OF THEM, AND SO ARE YOU! SO LET'S ALL PRAISE THE LORD RIGHT HAND, LEFT HAND! FATHER ABRAHAM HAD MANY SONS! MANY SONS HAD FATHER ABRAHAM! I AM ONE OF THEM, AND SO ARE YOU! SO LET'S ALL PRAISE THE LORD RIGHT HAND, LEFT HAND, RIGHT FOOT…_" Then Two-Bit joined in and he didn't even know the song! Then the there was a huge, and I mean huge flash of lightening and I lost my balance and landed right in Soda's lap! Thank goodness it was dark, cause I turned RED!

"Are you okay?" Soda asked laughing.

"Yeah…" I responded mortified. Soda put both arms around me and I just sat there. Soon, Lindsay shut up and so did Two-Bit. Then Dally shot up.

"WHERE THE HELL IS JOHNNY!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my gosh! Should we go find him." Then we heard I silent no from the top of the steps. Dally ran over to him.

"Johnny man, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine." He responded quietly. Then we all sat down in silence…and I in Soda's arms if I might add! Then the siren went off.

"Darry! It's off!" Pony exclaimed.

"Let's just stay down here Pony." Darry replied.

"The tornado didn't even come here!" Two-Bit said.

"Shut-up Two-Bit!" Dally said. I put my head on Soda's shoulders again and I was still sitting on his lap! It was still really dark. I looked at Soda, well, as much as you could see of him, and I could see that he was doing the same. We moved closer. Our lips were almost touching…CLICK! The lights came on.


	11. After the Tornado

Back to the Past

HEY! I'M BACK! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPERERJEKJDI REVIEWS! (CAN YA'LL READ THAT?) I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY! HERE'S CHAPTER 11!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 11

We went back upstairs to look outside. It was flooded, kind of. It was still sprinkling.

"Hey, where's Dally and Lindsay?" Pony asked. I bet I can tell ya!

"I bet I can tell ya." I said repeating my thoughts.

"Right here." Dally responded coming up from behind. "Where'd you think I was?" he asked confused. You all know what I'm thinking!

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Can we shut the door guys? I'm freezin'!" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh Two-Bit, that reminds me!" Soda said going to the kitchen. He brought out a cookie. "Here you go." He said and threw it too him. He caught it with is mouth.

"Min cu!" he said with the cookie in his mouth. Soda walked back over to me. I smiled at him. He's so HOTT!

"Well, we've all had a tiresome day, let's all go to bed." Darry instructed. We all said good night and Lindsay and I walked into our room.

"That was awesome!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!"

"I love that song!"

"Well, I'm tired." I said changing into my pajamas. It was a blue cami with polka dots on it in swirls and a pair of gray shorts.

The next morning, I got up, brushed my teeth, and went into the kitchen. I jumped when I saw Soda…in his pajamas! If only he had his shirt off! He was wearing a white T-shirt with striped boxers! OH, BABY! He was looking out the window. I don't think he even saw me yet.

"Mornin' Soda, nice P-Js." I saw walking to him. He jumped.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked smiling.

"Over there." I said pointing to my room.

"Very funny!"

"I thought so."

"Nice shirt." He said. I bet he does like it!

"Nice boxers." I replied.

"Oh nice!" He said coming closer…

"Mornin'." a voice said entering the kitchen. This I really getting on my nerves! It was Darry.

"Oh, hey Darry." Soda said to him.

"Hey Hilary."

"Hey." Then came Lindsay and Ponyboy.

"Morning!" Lindsay preppy like. "It's a brand new day with the sun shining and the birds are singing…and Soda's in his P-jays!" I just noticed that no one else was in their pajamas! With that, Soda and I left the room, very slowly to go change. When I got to my room, I scanned the closet to find out what to wear.

"No, no no no." I said looking over the clothes in my dresser. I choose a Drake T-shirt and jeans, braided my hair in two braids and put a hat on. It was the best I could do. When I got out, it was just me and Soda in the house.

**SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT! I'M HAVING SERIOUS WRITER BLOCK! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE TELL ME! **


	12. Bunny Slippers

Back to the Past

**WHAT'S UP? SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT AS GOINGTO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER…UNTIL NOW! THANKS FOR ALL THE IDEAS I GOT FROM REVIEWS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 12

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Well, Lindsay went to go find Dally, Pony went to meet up with Johnny, and Darry went to work." Soda told me.

"Oh. So…what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"We could just hang out somewhere." Soda suggested.

"Okay." So we left the house and walked in no particular direction.

"So where do we want to go?" he asked.

"We could go get an ice cream." I said looking at the ice cream shop next to us.

"Okay." So we walked over there. When we got in there, there was a bulletin that read: **LOOK ON THE BOTTOM OF YOUR ICE CREAM TREAT TO SEE AN ANIMAL! IF YOU GET A MONKEY, YOU GET A FREE ICE CREAM! **Wow! A free ice cream! Aren't you already eating an ice cream. So we got an ice cream and sat down to look at the bottom.

"Hey, my cups got a lion!" Soda announced.

"So does mine!" Soda looked up.

"What?" he asked smiling. (A/N: Okay, say So does mine…then say it faster, than say this Soda's mine, see the connection? I love that!) Then we started laughing. When we finished our ice cream, we went back to walking. Then Soda took my hand and we kept walking. We ended up back to his house. I honestly had no idea how we ended up here. I was thinking about…something else. We just shrugged it off and went inside. It looked like no one was home yet. It was only noon.

"Wanna watch T.V.?" Soda asked.

"Yeah sure." So I went to go sit down next to Soda who put his arm around me. After we were sitting there for like 5 minutes, we realized that the T.V. wasn't even on!

"Ugh, the T.V.'s no on." I stated.

"Oh, right." Soda said and laughed nervously. We just looked at each other…was this gonna happen now? Well, it would be a good time, there's no one to interrupt us. We started to move closer…then there was a knock on the door! Soda sighed and went to go get it.

"Hi, would you like to buy bunny slippers for only $49.99?" some guy asked him.

"No-" I got up frustrated that this little bald guy interrupted us for like the thousandth time!

"No, we would not like to by bunny slippers for $49.99! Nobody in there right minds would pay that much for slippers!" The guy got said quietly,

"They hop…"

"Why would bunny slippers that would be on your feet hop!" Soda gently pushed me back and put his and over my mouth.

"What she means is no thank you, we would not like to by slippers at that high cost…ugh, thank you though." I couldn't talk with his hand over my mouth, but I muffled something that sounded like this,

"Phat bis mot mut I met!"

"Thank you though for offering. Have a good day." Soda said and shut the door. He let go of me.

"Bunny slippers for $49.99! What an-" I was interrupted by Soda putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer…we got closer and then our lips met.


	13. It's about to be a whatGIRLFIGHT!

Back to the Past

**HEY! I'M BACK! WELL, I FINALLY HAD THEM KISS! YAY! HERE'S CHAPTER 13!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or any other plots I decide to throw in there.

We pulled apart and just looked at each other, just to make sure that no one would walk in on us. We both just had to smile. Soda gently leaned me against the door and we kissed again a little more passionately this time. Then, just our luck, the door opened and we went flying, for me forward, for Soda, backward, so I landed on time of him. It was Two-Bit.

"Well, hey all! What's ugh, I can see what's going on here!"

"Shut-up Two-Bit!" Soda and I shouted in unison. I was just about to get off Soda, when he got up and lifted me up with him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Yeah, ugh…what's goin' on here?" Two-Bit asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Soda and I said together.

"Yeah, right sure uh hu…" I rolled my eyes. Then the rest of the gang walked in.

"Hey all! What's going on here?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, why don't cha asked Soda and Hilary." Two-Bit announced.

"Really…what's going on here?" She asked directing it towards Soda and I. Then Darry walked in before we could answer! THANK YOU!

"Hey Darry!" I yelled trying to get everyone focused on Darry.

"Hey all."

"Hey," they all responded in unison.

"Hey." Darry said back. Then there goes Two-Bit.

"Hey, hey, hey,"

"Shut up Two-Bit." I told him.

"Okay." We just sat down on the couch for like five minutes and did nothing!

"I'm bored!" Pony blurted out.

"I have an idea!" Lindsay announced. " Let's see who can go the longest without saying a word that has the letter "s" in it!"

"That sounds like fun!" Two-Bit replied. This is going to be so weird, but I'm bored so yeah.

"Okay, ready, one, two, three, GO!" Lindsay counted down.

"Thi-" Two-Bit stopped himself. "I think that…" he just stopped talking.

"Well thi- I think fun..ugh." Pony tried to say.

"Okay, no one… talking that no one doing." I said. That made so sense! This is going to take forever! I knew for a fact that Two-Bit met a girl last night who's name began with an "s". (A/N: I have no idea how Two-Bit met the blonde! LOL!) Well, I guess I'm gonna play dirty!

"Hey Two-Bit, you know that girl you met the night before?" Wow, that actually made sense.

"Yeah."

"Her name…?" I asked trying to get the name out.

"Oh yeah…." He stared into space dreamily. " Sally…OH YOU GOT ME!" One down!

"Any one want a cookie?" Darry asked. Everyone but Soda and I said,

"YES!"

"HAHAHA! Her got you..again!" Soda shouted.

"Well it's just Soda and Hilary now!" Darry announced.

"Ohhh…it's about to be a what?" Two-Bit yelled.

"GIRLFIGHT!" Lindsay shouted. Do they even have that song yet? I laughed anyway.

"Very funny!" Soda told her. Darry started a commentary of the whole thing.

"Oh, Hilary looks strong, but so does Soda! THIS IS BATTLE OF THE S's!" Ten Minutes later…"None of the two are budging! What now, what, what now!"

"DARRY SHUT-UP!" Soda and I shouted at the same time.

"Finally! I was just hoping one of you would crack, but I got you both!"


	14. Snoopy

Back to the Past

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FANTASTICALLYSOMTHIN' REVIEWS! LOVE YA ALL! SORRY IT TOOK ME SOO LONG TO UPDATE!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 14

The rest of the night we did nothing! It was Two-Bit's like tenth drink and he was defiantly drunk.

_"One little bumble bee on a tree, filled with glee with nothing to see, but ME!" _Two-Bit sang, then he started to do this weird little laugh, " Hur, hur hur! Beer!" Lindsay and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Soda asked, with his arm around me if I might add.

"Oh, me, Lindsay and two of our other friends who are twins do that laugh like all the time!" I explained.

"Yeah, we used to have ema-" Lindsay stopped herself. Gosh, what would have happened if she'd said _email_?

"Used to have what?" Darry asked.

"Nothing, never mind."

"_Then came the other little bumble bee and joined the other one on the tree and they both…DIED! HUR HUR HUR!"_ That was kinda funny, but I didn't laugh.

"Well, let's all go to bed!" Darry said. He practically kicked everyone out. Good thing Soda lives here! We all got our pajamas on and went to bed. When I was sure Lindsay was asleep, I got up and went to Soda and Pony's room. Soda was the closest to the door so it was easy to wake him up…er well, not really.

"Soda…" I whispered. "Soda…" I took my slipper off and threw it at him. His eyes shot open. He saw me and smiled and got up being careful not to wake Pony up.

"Here's your slipper." He whispered handing it over.

"Thank you."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothin' Come on." I said leading him to the bathroom. Once we got in I locked the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer. I just pulled him closer and kissed him. "Oh that…" he said and we resumed kissing. He leaned me against the wall. The kiss grew with each second. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Soda, is that you?" It was Darry.

"What's Darry gonna say when we come out together?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's me Darry."

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, nothin' I just had a dream that my hair fell out and I wanted to make sure that it was still here." I looked at Soda like he was a weirdo.

"Oh, okay, good night." Darry said and then we heard the door to his bedroom close.

"Your hair fell out?" I asked.

"It was a moment of panic."

"Right." Then we heard the door open. We went to go see who it was. It was Steve. He looked beat up.

"Steve! What happened?" Soda asked.

"My old man. Man I hate him."

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Soda said and rushed out of the living room. So it was just me and Steve in the room, can you say AWKARD? He started opening and closing the door to a cupboard and then pulled something out. It was a photo album. He starting looking at it. Then he managed a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Soda. He was in a musical in 5th grade."

"Really?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"He was Snoopy in, oh what was it called?" Charlie Brown? They don't have that now do they? "Oh it was Stop it Snoopy." The picture was really funny! So it wasn't Charlie Brown. When Soda came out Steve put the album away. Once Soda was done helping Steve, he went to sleep on the couch and we were on our way back to our rooms. Soda gave me a kiss goodnight, no not one of those quick ones either!

"Good night." He said once we were done.

"Good night…Snoopy." I said and went into my room. He just smiled.


	15. Fancy Party, a not so fancy invitation

Back to the Past

**HEEAAAYY! SORRY IT TOOK ME FOR EVS TO UDATE! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 15

The next morning, I got up, did all the morning stuff, and then went to the kitchen for a healthy, well balanced, piece of…cake. Hee hee, cake.

"I love cake." I stated.

"Yeah you do!" Lindsay said. See, back home I like, before I met Soda that is, this guy named, well…er…I can't really say his name, but we call him Cake. (A/N: There really is a Cake, just ask supersoc7! I really can't say his name. Cake's just a code name.)

"So do I." Pony said coming out of his room. Lindsay and I burst into laughter. "What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." We said in unison. He just shrugged it off. Just as our laughter subsided, Soda walked in. He was going to give me a kiss, but he stopped himself. He almost forgot that the gang doesn't know that we're together. I mean, he puts his arm around me, but I don't think it clicked, well maybe it did to Lindsay. Darry already went to work, then Pony left the kitchen, so it was just me, Soda, and Lindsay in the room.

"Jeez, thankful that you stopped yourself from kissing her or else you would have had to pull a Chandler." Lindsay said.

"Yeah that wouldn't have been good." I said. Then Two-Bit came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, can I ask you for a favor?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said. Soda and Lindsay looked at me. "Kidding!"

"Okay, well see, my mom's family is rich and-"

"Wait your family's rich and you're living here?" Lindsay said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." She added.

"Well, her parents disapproved of her marrying me dad and yeah. So, they asked her to this big fancy party along with three friends." He explained. "Well, they already know Soda."

"Oh yeah I guess, they knew my mom and dad and I remember visiting them." Soda explained.

"Well, they don't know you two and everyone's talking about you….and you're the family friends from California." Two-Bit said. "Gossip gets by fast. They're all snobs."

"Okay, cool. That all?" I asked.

"Well, there's one more thing…I told them that Lindsay's my girlfriend…" he trailed off.

"WHAT?" Lindsay burst out. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HILARY!"

"Well, she's got Soda."

"I GOT DALLY!"

"Dally at a fancy party?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah you'd better go with him Linds." I said.

"Fine. When's this party." She said crossing her arms and pouting. We just paid no attention to her and let Two-Bit finish explaining.

"On Saturday. It's real fancy so suit and dress." He said.

"That'd be fun right Soda?" I said going over to sit on his lap.

"Thanks guys! I owe ya!" Two-Bit said then left.

"This sucks." Lindsay said.

"I got one word for ya…ha." I said. "C'mon Linds, I know what'll make you happy."

"What is it?"

"SHOPPING! We need a new dress considering that we don't have one." She smiled.

"I'll call up Dally and she if he wants to come. He's a Buck's." Then she left the room to go call him.

"Since everyone's out of the room…can I kiss you now?" Soda asked.

"May-be." I said.

"Maybe? I'll show you maybe." He said then started tickling me. I was on his lap so he held me on so it was hard to get up.

"S-Soda! Stop it!" I managed between laughs. "Seriously! Okay, okay!" then he stopped and he kissed me. "I'm gonna get you back." I said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yup." Lindsay came back into the kitchen.

"He'll be over soon. Let's go get ready." Lindsay said as I started to get up.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing Hil?" Soda asked.

"What's not?" Lindsay said.

"Shut it Mrs. Matthews!" I replied. When we got to our room I went through my bag to see what I had.

"I forgot I had this in here! How could I?" I said. I held up an Abercrombie navy blue mini that had material like a sweat pants and a yellow Abercrombie shirt with navy blue writings on it.

"I know right?" Lindsay replied. I got out my flat iron and started to re-straighten my hair. "What about this?" she asked holding up a cute jean skirt and a blue tank top.

"Cute." I said getting close to finishing. Then Lindsay got dressed and did her hair straight too and then I got dressed. I was done so I went to the living room to find Soda.

"You look…" he said as I sat down next to him, but he picked me up and put me on his lap again.

"Don't you dare!" I said.

"Don't I dare what? Do this?" he asked then started tickling me again.

"Soda!" I said.

"What's going on in here?" Came Dally's voice from the doorway.

"Nothing." Soda and I said together.

"And why are you on his lap?" he asked. "Are you two?"

"Yeah they are." Lindsay said coming out of our room and gave Dally a kiss.

"Really?" he asked once they were done.

"Yeah." I said.

"So let's go!" Lindsay shouted. I grabbed my purse and we went into Dally's car, which was in interesting shaped. Lindsay sat up front with Dally and I sat in the back with Soda. He looked at my skirt.

"Abercrombie?" he asked. _Oh shi-snap! _

"Yeah, it's this brand we have back home." I lied.

"Oh okay." It was like a long drive. When we got there, I was amazed at how nice it was! It was huge!

"Yeah Buck told me bout this place." Dally explained. We walked inside and Lindsay spotted a photo booth.

"C'mon Dally! We have to get our picture take!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"We do?" Dally asked as he was being dragged over there.

"So… you want to get a coco?" Soda asked me. There was a chocolate store that sold it.

"Sure." I said as he got us some. The store led to a balcony. Once we were leaning on the railing, Soda asked,

"So, you're really gonna get me back huh?" he sounded amused.

"You watch!" I said.

"Sure I will."

"I'm holding hot coco Curtis."


	16. Thank you?

Back to the Past

**HEY ALL! THE SETH IS BACK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YEE-AYY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 16

Once Soda and I finished our cocos, we went to this store that had fancy dresses. Lindsay immediately saw this brown tube top dress with a pink stripe going down on the side of the front with brown lace coming out at the bottom. It stopped just above her knees.

"OMG! This is soooo Regina!" she exclaimed.

"I know right." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dally asked.

"Oh this movie." Lindsay responded. Soda and I walked around the store. Till, I spotted the dress I was meant to have! It was a brown tube top dress with brown lacy flowers on the very top side, it had a layer of golden sparkles.

"It's perfect…" I said.

"Let's go try on our dresses!" Lindsay shouted. So we went in the dressing rooms.

"Can we see the dresses?" Dally asked.

"No!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Why not?" Soda asked.

"Cause it's a surprise!" I shouted. We changed then went to look for shoes.

"Hey Lindsay, does this mall remind you of Jordan Creek?" I asked.

"Yeah! I was just about to say that!"

"It was a mall in Iowa." I explained. Lindsay and I stopped dead once we heard a,

"There's Hope!" from someone in the mall. It sounded just like Sr. Greta. Lindsay didn't say anything.

"Did that sound like Sr. Greta?" I asked.

"Yeah." She was a teacher at our school.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked me.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I heard my old teacher." I said. Then to make it more freaky, we heard,

"Come here Boi!"

"Mr. Sink!" Lindsay shouted.

"Let's go in a store before we hear Mama Lou." I said. Another one of our teachers.

"That was so weird." Lindsay said.

"Yeah I know!" I said as we entered a shoe store. Dally and Lindsay went the other direction and Soda and I the other. Then, Soda and I quietly, well, I tried on shoes, very classy and mature…who am I kidding? I tried on shoes that were crazy lookin'! I tried on one pair that made me like an inch taller than Soda! I know, it was a really tall heel.

"Ha, ha." I said towering over Soda. I struggled to keep my balance cause the shoe size was way bigger than my size. Soda seemed to notice this, so he picked me up and lifted me out of the shoes.

"Ha, ha." He said now. With my arms around his neck, I pulled him into a kiss. He out me down and we continued to kiss…in a shoe store.

"Looks like a shoes size's not the only size you're tryin' to find." Came Dally's voice behind us. We stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Lindsay said laughing. Thank you God for the time, cause then I saw a pair of shoes that I like. They were these heels, that weren't too tall. It had golden sparkly straps over the front. It was my size so we paid for them and left.

"Today's Friday isn't it?" I asked.

"OMG it is! That means that the party's tomorrow!" Lindsay shouted.

"Why didn't he tell us that today?" I asked Soda.

"You know Two-Bit. Probably thinks that Mickey Mouse is real." He said. It was late when we got home, so we all went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep, so I went outside and sat on the porch. I leaned against the railing and just thought. How did we get here? Not that I minded. I love it here. I wonder what's happening at home. I heard the door open and close, then I felt two arms pulling me into a hug. Soda.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. You?" I asked.

"Same here." With his arms still around me, I turned around. Our lips met, it led to a more passionate kiss. Then we pulled apart.

"I love you." He said in a whisper. My eyes widened.

"Ugh…"

"I meant…"

"Yeah, I know, ugh, thank you?"

"uh your welcome?"

'I'm gonna go to bed." I said quickly leaving. I entered my room. Then whispered to myself,

"I love you. I love you? How hard is that to say?"

"Saying it's the easy part, meaning it, now that's the hardest part." I looked up to see Ponyboy.

"Oh, Ponyboy, I thought this was my room." I said leaving.

"Oh, and…I love you too." Pony said smugly.


	17. Dumb Ass

Back to the Past

**HEY! THANX FOR THE REIVEWS! I KNOW, PONYBOY, WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH HIM!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or any plot point that I decide to throw in there.

Chapter 17

I went to MY room this time. I fell asleep, which was really weird considering the events from last night. I went into the kitchen. Pony and Lindsay were there.

"Morning Love." Pony said.

"Shut it Pony." I snapped.

"What's going on?" asked a clueless Lindsay.

"Soda told her that her loved her last night." Pony said. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Really? What'd you say?" she asked.

"Thank you." Pony said all peppy like.

"Thank you Pony." I said mortified.

"Thank you?" Lindsay said starting to laugh. I went to the table an buried my hand in my arms. "Well, do you love him?"

"I mom't mo." My words came out muffled.

"What?" Pony asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted. What times that dumb party? "What time's that dumb party?"

"At 6:00." She said.

"YOU AND SODA ARE GOING OUT?" Pony yelled.

"Way to state out the obvious Pony!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Then why would he tell me that he loved me?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said then left.

"Dumb ass.".

"I'm gonna go find Dally." Lindsay said then left. Do I love Soda? Then, as if right on cue, Soda walks right in.

"Oh, hey morinin' Hilary." He said giving me a kiss. Did he not remember what happened last night? He was in his DX uniform…my gosh he looked hot.

"So you exited bout the party?" I asked.

"I don't know. Rich snobby people." He said.

"Oh, well, I have to go." I said getting out of there as quickly as I could. Screw this, I'm going to my room and listening to my iPod. Once I turned it on, I put it in shuffle mode, and you know what song came on? Hmmm? Faith Hill's _If I'm Not In Love With You._ I quickly changed and you know what came on next? HMMMM? Jessica Simson's, _When You Told Me You Loved Me!_ What the hell was going one? I changed it one more time closing my eyes to pray that it wasn't another love song. It was, but it wasn't a LOVE LOVE song. It was, well, you probably don't know what I'm talking bout, but it's One Love. It was in the Cirque du Soleil production of_ Delirium_. (A/N: If you want to know what I'm talking bout, I'll put something up at the end that shows ya how to get there.) Finally, I found a song that's NOT a love song, well kinda but not like love love love! Am I making sense? It was the Pussycat Doll's _Buttons_. Right when the song ended, Lindsay walked it.

"Hello…" I said. I was acting kinda drunk for no reason!

"Stop sulking! We need to get ready for the party!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Oh right." We both got our gorgeous strapless dresses, but first, we did our make up. This is the first time in Tulsa that I've worn it. Then we did our hair, Lindsay decided to curl her, while I flat ironed my hair. I was so nervous about going with Soda that I wasn't paying attention so I ended up burning myself a little. It was like our first time going somewhere all over again. So we put on our dresses, carefully and walked right on out.

**WELL THAT'S ALL. HOW YOU GET TO IT IS YOU GO TO A SEARCH ENGINE (I PREFER YAHOO) AND TYPE IN CIRQUE DU SOLEIL AND THE FIRST ONE, THE NUMBER, AND CLICK IT, IT SHOULD TAKE YOU TO THIS WEBSITE. IT'S KINDA CREEPY, BUT YEAH. THEN ON THE BOTTOM IS THIS BLUE THING THAT SAYS DELIRIUM, CLICK ON THAT, THEN SAMPLE THE MUSIC. OKAY, I'M DONE! REVIEW!**


	18. Aren't you from Alaska?

Back to the Past

**HEY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I KNOW HILARY! JUST SAY IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO………….! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or any plot thingy I decide to add.

Chapter 18

Well actually, Lindsay kinda walked out first. I was kinda hesitant.

"Two-Bit's outside." I heard Soda say. I think we were the only ones home. _Just walk out! Just go!_ I put my hand on the doorknob, but stopped myself. I have to go out there sometime! JUST GO! Before I could give myself time to think, I opened the door. Soda was sitting on the couch, but when he saw me, he got up.

"Wow, you look…" he started. He looked HOT! He had back pants, a white button down shirt, and a red tie he was going to put on a jacket. He looked good in that suit let me tell ya! He came up and kissed me and pulled me closer. Thank God that I didn't put any lip gloss on. I pulled away still in his arms.

"I-I love you." I said. He just smiled and said,

"Thank you." I smiled too. Then Two-Bit and Lindsay walked in.

"Alright we all ready?" he asked. He had a suit on too. I didn't know greaser wore suits…let alone have them. So we were in the car driving. One long hour and a half later, we arrived. It was a neighborhood with HUGE houses! We got out of the car and walked into the backyard that looked like a country club.

"Oh Keith!" a lady said coming up to us.

"You two are the girls from Boston," Two-Bit whispered to us before she got close to us.

"Sodapop! Keith!" she said giving them a huge. "You two must be the girls from Boston. I'm Julie" She said.

"Yes we are." Lindsay and said in unison. Then another lady called Two-Bit and Lindsay over, while the lady began to talk to Soda. Geez Julie can talk. There was a pause.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get something to drink do you want anything?" I asked politely.

"No thank you." Julie said. I looked at Soda.

"No thanks, but I'll meet you over there." He said. I walked slowly so I could hear Julie talk to Soda when I was gone.

"Wow Sodapop where did you find her? She's absolutely gorgeous!" Julie exclaimed. I smiled to myself.

"I know. Well, we saw Hilary and her friend as we were walking Ponyboy home after-well after he went to the movies," he started to explain. I guess he wanted to leave the part about Pony getting jumped. Don't blame him either. "We talked to them and they had no where to go, so Darry invited them to stay here." I was to far away to hear anything else. I got a coke in this cool little glass cup. I was just about to take a drink when someone pulled me closer to them. It was another lady.

"You're the girl from Georgia aren't you?" she asked. I didn't answer but walked away, then I ran into another person.

"You're the girl from Idaho aren't you?" I walked away again. Ran into another person.

"Oh I know you! You're from Canada." She said. I walked away again. I then ran into another person.

"Aren't you from Alaska?"

"Why yes. Yes I am." I said smiling and took a drink from my coke that I've been wanting to before I was from all these places. Then I felt an arm hook into mine.

"Having fun?" Soda asked.

"Oh yeah. Loads. Apparently I'm from Georgia, Idaho, Canada, and Alaska."

"What?" he asked smiling.

"I kept running into people and they kept asking me if I was the girl from all these places. So how's Julie?" I asked.

"Oh she's fine."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"She was best friends with my mom in high school." He explained.

"But she doesn't look that much older than Darry."

"Yeah well, she's had a bunch of work done." He said. We both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Two-Bit asked, his arm hooked with Lindsay's…and she did not look happy let me tell you.

"Oh nothing. Having fun?" I asked Lindsay.

"Oh yeah. Udles." She said. "When can we leave?" Just as Lindsay asked that, Julie started speaking on a microphone.

"I would like to thank you all for coming and I would like to inform you that the boat rides are about to begin!" she said excitedly.

"Boat rides?" I asked.

"Where would they be? Where's the water?" Lindsay asked.

"I didn't know cats like water!" Two-Bit said teasing her. She glared at him.


	19. That's Amore

**Okay, it's been like 4EVER since I've updated…sorry…I've been really busy! I hope you guys haven't forgotten this story! Pwease review!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

As we were walking to the place where the boats were, Lindsay and Two-Bit were arguing loudly. The paths alternated every three boats, so there were three different routes. The boats were shaped like gondolas and they had a Venice theme to it. It was like there were really canals. There were even gondoliers directing it and singing. Soda got on one of the gondolas and offered me his hand.

"Grazie mille." I said talking it and sitting next to him.

"You're welcome?" he asked confused. I just smiled at him as we made our way through the "canals". The back of the seat was draped with a red velvety material that flowed to the bottom. There were also rose petals on the bottom of the gondola, red and white.

"Wow. This brings back so many memories." I said looking around at the canal we were floating on.

"I didn't know you've been to Italy."

"Yeah, three years ago."

"So you can speak it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, see if you can understand this…okay…Tu erres muy bonita!" I laughed at him.

"Soda, that's Spanish."

"Can you speak Spanish?"

"A little."

"Did you understand that?" I nodded and he smiled. "Then I got my point across." He said as he put his arm around me. Two-Bit and Lindsay's argument could still be heard from their gondola.

"TWO-BIT I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE….." she yelled as their boat headed a different direction and their voiced faded away. I decided to change the subject.

"So schools starting soon…" I said turning to face him. He looked at me with those AH-MAZING eyes. "…and I was wondering if you would go back…" He sighed.

"Hils, I don't know I mean, I have to help Darry with the bills-"

"So I'll get and job…and I'll convince Lindsay too." I got really close to his face like I was going to kiss him, but just as our lips touched I stopped. He tried to kiss me, but I pulled back, our lips extremely close and whispered, " Please." I pulled back completely. His eyes flicked back and forth looking in my eyes. He sighed again, then said,

"Okay. I'll go back." We heard the gondolier chuckle behind us and we turned around.

"She's a very persuasive." He said in an Italian accent. Soda gave a small laugh.

"Yeah she is."

"It's a gift." As I let out that last sentence, I grinned to myself. It reminded me of the show Heroes, when that girl, Eden McCain, has the power of persuasion. Man I love that show "Save the cheerleader, save the world" and "Are you on the list?" It makes me sad missing it…and the OC. Oh well, it's not that good since Marissa died. (A/N: Don't get me started!!!) We spent the ride in silence, but it was nice. We didn't really want to make out in front of a stranger. Soda said he'd make up for it later. After the ride, we met up with Two-Bit and Lindsay, said our good-byes, and left. The car ride was unbelievably long, with those two arguing up front. I just tuned it out and fell asleep in Soda's arms, and before I knew it we were home.

Okay, kind of short I'm really sorry! I'll try to think of some more ideas! Review Please! 


	20. I don't have a lishp!

KAY…SO DON'T KILL ME! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE SOOOO LONG! SORRY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 20

The next morning, Lindsay and I were hanging out in our room, just talking about…well, actually, nothing.

"Last night sucked!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, cause you were with the hottest guy!"

"What about Dally?"

"He's hot too."

"Yeah, but Soda's hotter." Lindsay made a thinking face.

"Yeah, you're right." We both laughed. I ran my tongue on the back of my bottom teeth were the permanent retainer was.

"Oh shit! I haven't put my retainer in for like…ever!" I said running to my bag that had once been packed for a school dance and looked in a small pocket. I took out the purple case and got it out. It was red and black, it said AC Milan on it, my favorite soccer team and put it on. Lindsay gave me a weird look.

"Since when are you such a nerd?" she asked.

"Hey, shut up." I said with a slight lisp. She started laughing. "Shtop it!" she laughed even harder. I rolled my eyes. Once she finally settled, she asked.

"Do they even have braces here yet?" She asked. I shrugged. I didn't really want to talk. Then there was a knock on the door. Oh shit, they can't see this thing in my mouth. I tried to take it off, but the door opened.

"Hey guys." Soda and Two-Bit walked in. Great Two-Bit the joker and Soda, the hot one, will see me like this and with a lisp. Yay. I took it off my teeth, but it was still in my mouth.

"Hey." Lindsay said, but I just nodded.

"What's in your mouth?" Soda asked. I looked at Lindsay.

"Uh…look out! Steve's behind you with a… a frying pan!" Lindsay exclaimed. They both turned around. I took my retainer out and put it in the case.

"Thanks." I told her. They turned back around.

"Oops, sorry, I guess…so what do you guys want?" Lindsay asked.

"Guess what, Darry's got a date tonight." Soda told us.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay so while we were at the party, Darry saved some soc girl from being, you know, by some greasers, so he took her home and met her sister. Apparently, she was at some kind of try outs, cheerleading I think, for the upcoming year." Soda explained.

"Yeah, save the cheerleader, save the world." I said looking at Lindsay and we started laughing. Two-Bit and Soda looked at each other. Then we both stopped laughed.

"Oh my God! Peter! What happened to him?" I asked.

"I know! What happened with the whole Sylar thing! I think we missed it!"

"You think?" I said giving her a dumb look.

"Okay, so, breakfasts' ready." Soda said turning around to leave.

"Some girl you got there. She's a handful." We heard Two-Bit say to Soda as they were leaving. I smiled.

"Kay, so let's go eat." I said leaving the room with Lindsay following.

Later on, it was just me and Lindsay in the house, so we decided it was okay to out on our iPods as we cleaned the house for Darry as a thanks.

"_Cause I'm marchin' to the beat…" _I could hear Lindsay singing Corbin's _Marchin'._ I put on my ear buds and started to jam!

"_Last night I couldn't even get an answer! I tried to call but my pride wouldn't let me dial!" _I sang _Last Night_ by Diddy. I the music was so loud that I didn't even hear the door open.

Kay guys, sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Review please! 


	21. BUTTERFLIES!

I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!! DID YA MISS ME??**

**I DECIDED TO UPDATE FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or any other thing I decided to put in there!! XOXO

Chapter 21

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed as I literally ran into Johnny, sending us both to the floor, ear buds and all. Then, the thing that only happens in movies happened, Lindsay came put-puttin' along to her song and tripped over us both, sending her flying to the floor as well.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, ripped her ear buds off.

"Get offa me!" I laughed pushing Lindsay off me.

"Why should I?" Lindsay asked, "It your fault I fell!" she laughed.

"No you're the idiot who doesn't look where she walks…and you're contributing to the crushing of Johnny."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Johnny!" she said getting off of me so I could get off of Johnny, which kinda sounds bad if thought through.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping Johnny up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Johnny said to us. "So what's in your ears?" he asked quietly.

"Medication." Lindsay said shortly. I elbowed her.

"Look, there's not getting around this Linds, so we might as well."

"But-but we can't!" Lindsay shouted.

"Well then I'll tell him." I said.

"Tell me what?" Johnny asked.

"You'd better sit down." I said to him, then I began to recall our story. As I finished, Johnny's face looked like he was trying to do an advanced calculus problem in his head.

"I don't know- how can you guys be…?" he asked. "And those things, are e-pods or something?" he asked. Lindsay and I laughed.

"No, they're iPods." Lindsay said.

"What do they do?" he asked.

"Well, you can listen to music on them. With this one you can have up to one thousand songs on here." I told him.

"How can there be songs on there? They're so small. That's impossible." He looked at the tiny blue iPod in doubt and disbelief.

"Here." I said taking the ear bud out of my ear and putting it up to his.

"What are you doing?" He jumped a little, cause obviously, he's never had a girl get that close to him.

"Just listen." I told him. As Usher's, _Love in this Club_ came on. Johnny eye's widened.

"So you weren't kidding?" Johnny asked.

"We told you. So do you believe us?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know…" he said.

"You have to promise us to keep this a secret. You're the only one that knows, and we would like to keep it that way. Promise?" I asked him, doing my best doe-eyed face, even though I knew that he would agree anyway.

"Yeah, I will." He gave me a small smile. Then, the weirdest thing happened, I got this feeling in my stomach it felt like…butterflies. I broke eye contact with him and turned to Lindsay to hide my reddening cheeks.

"Thanks Johnny." Lindsay said to him, giving him a hug. Shit, now I had to give him a hug too. Once she let go of him, I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his neck, and turning red all over again as he put his shaky hands around my waist, returning the hug. I let go pretty quickly. The door slammed shut and snapped me out of my thoughts. Then Lindsay ripped the iPod out of my hands and, along with hers, shoved it into a random cupboard.

"Shit girls, your mammas must not have any manners herself! Didn't she tell you how to greet a greaser when he walks into the room?" Two-Bit said waltzing into the kitchen with Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Steve in tow.

"Oh, you mean kick him in the- wait never mind, you don't have any!" Lindsay snapped.

"Oh yeah, well Two-Bit, if cross country were easy, it'd be called your mom." I looked at Lindsay, we both new it was coming.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" We shouted at the same time. As everyone but Two-Bit started laughing.

"That was a good one." Soda came up to me and kissed me, but I realized in mid-kiss that I felt…nothing.


	22. Complications

So, I recently met up with a childhood friend, and as we reminisced about the good 'ole days, I remembered my old Fanfic. Although this story is akin to a modern, cheesy Disney sitcom, it holds a special place in my heart. And without further ado, after years and years, a random update!

Disclaimer: As always stated, I do not own the Outsiders.

Chapter 22

Our lips parted and I looked up at him. He was truly perfect. His sandy blonde hair, neatly greased—his delicious red lips, joyful eyes. Why was I not weak kneed? Looking for an answer, I looked to Johnny. There he stood—shoulders hunched forward, avoiding any eye contact. He always maintained the aura of a scared puppy just waiting for a hit with a rolled newspaper. His face was unwashed—dirt forming darker around his scar. I hated to admit this to myself, because only an awful person would think this about Johnny, but he was nowhere near Sodapop in regards to appearance.. And yet, his coyness, his shyness, and his mystic intrigued me. I looked back at Soda. He smiled at me and my heart revived and skipped a beat. With this entanglement of feelings, I knew I was in for one hell of an emotional conundrum.

"Hey Linds?" I inquired, gazing up at the cracking ceiling.

"Huh?" she said between a chomp of gum, completely enmeshed in the appearance of her nail beds.

"Do you ever—I mean—have you ever…"I sighed, sitting up and cracking my fingers out of nervous habit.

"Ew. That is such a repulsive habit." Lindsay commented, but tore her eyes away from her chipping nail. She knew those cracks meant something. "Have I ever, what?"

"When you're with Dally, have you ever—looked at someone else—and _felt _something."

"What do you mean?"

"You honestly need me to put it simpler than I just did? Has being here lessened your intelligence?" I chuckled.

"Hey now, for all we know, we could still be back in our own year, in a loony house taking meds. This could be all imagined."

"Dear God. Please don't give me a panic attack." I put my hand on my chest, alarmed. She knew I was easily panicked, so she lifted herself off the floor, walked over, and pinched me so hard I yelped.

"Who-ore! The hell?" I shrieked, caressing the reddening patch of skin on my left arm.

"See? Pain. You're fine. So now tell me again what you meant."

"Do you ever get—I don't know—butterflies for another guy?"

"Are you on your period?"

I shifted my eyes towards her, brows furrow. "What does that matter?"

"I don't know, I just remember reading something somewhere that your time of the month can do such things. I didn't read it in detail."

"Well no, of course not. Because then, you wouldn't be you."

"You are snarky today. Are you sure you're not?" She teased. I let out a laugh.

"Positive. But really, what do you think it means?"

"Well…what do _you_ think it means?"

"Are you kidding?" I looked at her. Obviously I hadn't a clue what my emotional glitch meant.

"Who gave you butterflies?"

I traced a circular pattern on the comforter and muttered a barely intelligible, "Johnny."

"What? Are you kidding? Johnny? Little Johnny?"

"Yeah I know. It happened after he promised he would keep our secret. I mean, then I kissed Soda and I didn't feel anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything. But then it all returned." I explained. Then Lindsay smiled at me. "What?" I snapped.

"I know you, Hilary. Sometimes, better than you know yourself. You always do this. You over think _everything_ to the point of changing certain elements. "

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you liked that guy a few years ago? The one with the wavy brown hair and blue eyes? The band geek you were insistent about liking despite my objection?" I thought for a moment.

"Ew, yes I do. But in his defense, he was quite unique."

"Remember when he kept signaling to you he liked you? We were both sure he did. But then, one night, we were talking about it and you started to pick apart _everything_ down to the last blink of his eye contact."

"Yeah. So?"

"So? Hilary you eventually convinced yourself he didn't like you. So, naturally, you moved on, despite what I told you. Then, weeks later, when he asked you out, you were surprised he liked you. You overthought and overanalyzed until something negative happened." I looked at her, impressed. She kept continued, "With Johnny, you were probably grateful, like I was. We all have a little secret now. You and Johnny are sharing a secret. It's—and I say this loosely—a matter of intimacy. And when we hugged him, it was awkward. I felt that too. You, being you, probably interpreted that as feelings. So when you thought that, you began to panic about Sodapop and you wondered if you didn't feel anything. Then that happened and all because you freaked out." The corners of my mouth dropped into an impressed frown and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well. Who died and made you Freud?" We both laughed. She was absolutely right and I let out a sigh of relief. "I suppose I created an emotional dilemma out of nothing."

"If you didn't, then you wouldn't be you." She teased.

"Touché, touché." She smiled and went back to inspecting her nails and chomping her gum.

With my feelings deciphered, I walked into the living room, where I instantly saw Johnny and Ponyboy on the couch. I smiled at Johnny and my eyes flickered to Soda, who was in the kitchen scouring the fridge.

"Hey, you." I greeted. He turned and smiled.

"Hello. What have you been up to?" He inquired.

"Oh, just having girl talk with Lindsay. How the food scavenging going?" I asked and nodded my head towards the fridge. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Well I was actually seeing if there was anything in here I could cook up—for just the two of us." I raised my eyebrows in interest, signaling for him to continue. He put a hand on the back of his neck—a typical nervous habit I had observed among men. "I mean I wanted to—well—_try _to cook for you. I have some stuff I need to talk to you about." He had me curious.

"What kind of stuff?" I inquired.

"Just…important stuff"

"Like?" I pressed. He smiled.

"You'll just have to be patient." I snorted at his statement.

"No."

"Yes."

"Look, how about you talk to me now, then after—depending on what it is—we cook together or go out. Sound good?" I offered.

"I…can't talk to you about this in front of everyone."

"We'll go for a walk."

"Golly, Hilary. I need to muster up some courage. That's what the time between I cooked for you and talked to you was for."

"Ok-kay." I said slowly, suspiciously. I smiled, hoping it was what I was hoping his talk consisted of. I gave him a quick peck and told him to rummage on. We smiled at each other and I walked off. The smile on my face disappeared midway through the walk between the kitchen and my room. What if Soda did want to ask me to marry him? I felt a twinge in my conscience. I was living a lie—I felt as if I knew him like a book. He probably felt the same about me, but here I was, some freak from the future living in a fictional world. Do I tell him everything? Johnny seemed to take it well; although, even if he did find it odd, he would not mention anything. What if he thought I was crazy? Hell, what if I _was _crazy. And just like that, another panic attack was in the works.


End file.
